<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn as a Mule by Archer2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505880">Stubborn as a Mule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016'>Archer2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Romance, Rutting, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer2016/pseuds/Archer2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wants to sleep but he doesn't get to.</p><p>Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyril Starfury/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stubborn as a Mule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fell in love with the elf, there is nothing more I can say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mattress is soft beneath him. The pretty cream colour of the warm, fluffy duvet he was tangled up in smelled like strawberries. Also, it was spacious and large, he could spread his tall, gangly limbs far apart and still not reach any end of the bed. The pillows, soft and smooth felt heavenly against his face. This was, hands down, the best bed Peter has ever laid on and he never wanted to leave it. It was a shame he and the others were only allowed for a few more nights.</p><p>Sleeping had never been easier than when on this bed. He'll have to talk with Mal and Imtura on how to smuggle a bed from the palace without anyone knowing. But that was for later, for now, he planned to enjoy every minute he could spend sleeping in it.</p><p>The door to his room opened, but the sound of the door swinging was practically nonexistent. Only the sound of footsteps entering the room alerted him. Knowing exactly who it was, Peter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to nuzzle his face further into the pillow.</p><p>The bed dipped to the side as the weight of another body was added on it. The bed shook gently as the graceful body crawled closer to where Peter was trying to act as if he was sleeping soundly.</p><p>Stopping just a little behind him, the body chuckled and Peter knew his act was discovered. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes closed and tried to even out his breathing thinking if he prolonged the act then maybe, just maybe, they'd go away.</p><p>But they didn't. Instead, they came closer. An arm slipped over his covered waist and as they bent their head closer to Peter's their soft, long raven hair spilled down across his visible face and neck. The feeling of the soft hair against his neck and the warm breathe running now along his ear sent a shiver through the human. He tried to curl up into a ball underneath the duvet, tried to pull it up over his head but the arm across his waist held the duvet back.</p><p>"Peter, time to wake up!" They whispered softly, voice filled with amusement and a sweet fondness.</p><p>Peter scowled, trying to ignore their presence.</p><p>"We've let you sleep long enough. It's almost midday!"</p><p>"I don't care what time it is. I care to continue sleeping, so if you'd just leave me be. Thank you."</p><p>The man figured he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, his lover was a stubborn elf who woke up at the crack of down, filled with energy, ready to tackle whatever the day threw at him. It annoyed the hell out of Peter who was not a morning person. He hated that his lover found that an endearing trait about him.</p><p>"Mmm, I'd love to obey your every whim, but I'd love to also spend my every waking moment alongside you for as long as we have. We can't do that if you keep wasting most of the day sleeping."</p><p>Peter groaned. "Not cool. You're not allowed to guilt trip me." His lips were drawn into a pout. He blinked sleepy eyes open and turned to look at a beautiful face framed by straight, long, luscious raven hair and kind, sky blue eyes staring down at him in adoration.</p><p>"I would never! I am merely telling you of my wishes!" He acted offended but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, eyes alight with amusement.</p><p>Peter stuck his tongue out at him like a child before turning back around, facing away from him.</p><p>He heard the low chuckle from behind him and then felt nimble fingers inching down the duvet and coming closer to his half naked body. He tensed up, ready to turn around when the fingers caught against his side began to wiggle.</p><p>"No!" He shrieked and practically jumped in place, laughter already bubbling up in his chest.</p><p>The elf beside him found this an opening and pounced on the upright human, pushing him back down and throwing a leg over his hip to straddle his hips. With the duvet now down to his waist there was an expanse of sun kissed skin before the blue skinned elf for him to tickle and he seized the opportunity.</p><p>"Tyril w-wait!" Peter yelled, laughing and squirming beneath his lover. His hands began to windmill around, trying to smack the elf or push him off, failing in both as his vision blurred from tears collecting in his eyes and as his breathing got heavier with each laugh forced out of him.</p><p>"Hmm, I might stop... if you promise to get out of bed." The elf had a large smirk on those pretty, thin, light blue lips. As much as Peter loved him, he wanted to smack it off.</p><p>And he tried, but Tyril was fast and caught his hands then pinned them down on either side of Peter's head. His hair fell down like a curtain around his and Peter's heads. The human huffed.</p><p>"Not fair!" He tried to buck him off but the elf tightened his strong legs on Peter's sides, holding on with each attempt. "Now you're just cheating."</p><p>"It is not my fault us elves are stronger than you humans."</p><p>Peter muttered something under his breath, glaring blue-green eyes up at the ex-lord. Tyril met him with his own stare. Knowing he won't win this round, Peter let out a long, dramatically exaggerated groan.</p><p>"Fine, I'll get up. But you owe me something nice!"</p><p>"I will always shower you with gifts and affection. I actually like getting you something nice." The elf leaned his head down nearer to Peter's neck. His breath fanning over the thick jugular. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. "But, I believe the deal was that I will stop tickling you when you get up."</p><p>"You insufferable little twink!" Peter growled out in frustration.</p><p>"Compared to you, I wouldn't call myself little, or even a twink."</p><p>"That's it!" Peter declared and with it he turned the tables on the elf sitting smug on his lap.</p><p>With all the strength he could muster, he flipped their positions, startling the elf enough to have him release his wrists. Peter seized the opportunity and grabbed onto Tyril's thin wrists and pinning them down on the bed. The elf looked up at Peter with wide eyes, filled with anticipation for his next move.</p><p>Grinning, Peter leaned down and pressed his lips just underneath the elf's ears. He heard a hitch in Tyril's breathing and a spark of smugness filled him. He poked his tongue out and licked up the long column of his neck, right behind the pointy ear. He stopped there to sink teeth into the tip of it. Peter felt him shudder beneath him, felt him squirm around as he added pressure on the tip. His fingers released his wrists, moving to grab at his chest and feel up the strong, silver, elven armour he had been clad in.</p><p>"P-Peter!" Tyril began but the human hushed him, his hands working on divesting him of his chest plate.</p><p>"Isn't this what you wanted?" He purred into his ear as he pushed the first article aside, planting fingers to tug at his chain mail, trying to reveal more of his lover to his hungry gaze.</p><p>"I-I do, b-but I was thinking of something more-ah!"</p><p>Peter bit down on his throat, teeth tugging at the blue skin gently. Tyril's hands found Peter's bare shoulders and latched on. He leaned up into Peter's mouth, his perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin.</p><p>Finally getting the elf bare chested beneath him, Peter got to work on undoing him. His calloused, warm hands ran up and down his lover's sides, feeling him up, as his hot mouth worked love bites into neck, trailing down to his collarbone. The elf moaned and keened. A violet flush on his cheeks going down his neck. His hands grasped onto Peter tightly.</p><p>"Are you still thinking?" Peter asked smugly and when he looked up at Tyril's flushed face, met eyes blown back with lust. There was an unmistakably pleading expression on his face, his lower lip pulled between his straight white rows of teeth, and it stirred something deep and primal inside the human, a ball of lust coiling within his gut. He stared at the ethereal being beneath him with hungry eyes, marvelling at how debauched he looked and he hadn't even gotten either of their pants off yet.</p><p>"S-still way too clearly for my liking. I think you need to try harder." The elf stressed on the word "think," speaking confidently despite the almost shaky start to his sentence.</p><p>"Hmm." The human hummed but didn't answer.</p><p>Without a warning he leaned his head down again, this time towards the elf's chest and caught a hardened, blue nipple between his teeth. The elf gasped loudly, hands leaving Peter's shoulders to curl Peter's short but fluffy, dark brown hair, his legs spreading wide open and hips bucking upwards.</p><p>The elf cursed in a low, breathless whisper as Peter swirled his pink tongue around the nipple in his mouth. He moved his hand up to the other nipple and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. The elf whimpered at the double sensations, the painful pleasure sending jolts of arousal through his strong body and his hands tugging at the short strands of hair in his grasp. The tugging had Peter groaning around his mouthful, the vibrations causing a ripple through the elf.</p><p>"Ah! Peter!" He gasped again, head tossed back against the pillows, angry violet blush spread down his chest. Fingers loosening their hold on Peter's hair and curling into the sheets instead.</p><p>The human chuckled and pressed his open mouth around the nipple, creating a suction sensation that had the elf shaking beneath him, gasping and groaning.</p><p>"How about now?" Peter asked, breathless himself as he looked at the trembling elf. He felt himself throb in his pants, aching as he strained against the fabric, at the utter wreck he made of his lover with only a few tricks.</p><p>The elf garbled out some incoherent words, bucking his hips up against Peter, who could feel his lover's arousal when his hips met his thigh.</p><p>Getting an idea, the human shifted, ignoring Tyril's pleas for him to press close again, and shoved his leg between the elf's, close enough up to brush his thigh against his clothed arousal. The elf jerked up with a gasp muffeled by his own hand, which flew up to bite on his knuckles. Peter watched hungrily as the elf's darkened eyes closed in bliss, his hips thrusting up of their own accord against him.</p><p>"Gorgeous," Peter commented, his own voice throaty and husky, low and deep, only for Tyril's ears to hear.</p><p>"Please!" The elf pleaded once he removed his hand from his own mouth, curling it around the nape of Peter's neck and shuddering as his hips thrust against his lover again.</p><p>"Please what?" Peter teased with a downright filthy grin, leaning over the elf and bringing his lips just shy of Tyril's.</p><p>The elf whimpered again, dark eyes blinking open, shining with collected tears. Peter's breath hitched at the sight. He noticed those bitten lips part open to speak, anticipation built within him and he hung nearly on edge as he waited for his lover's surely utterly wrecked voice... when there was a knock on their door.</p><p>The two jumped, having been too caught up with one another even Tyril's excellent elven hearing hadn't picked up on someone coming towards their quarters.</p><p>"Hello? Peter!" Imtura's rough voice came muffeled from behind the dense, closed door.</p><p>The human's head snapped towards the door, Tyril's gaze following after him, panicked and desperate to continue.</p><p>"Uh, yeah!" His voice came out hoarse. He coughed a few times to clear his throat before raising his voice and answering with "yes?"</p><p>Peter was acutely aware that his leg was still against Tyril but he didn't move it away, adding to the elf's desperation.</p><p>"Well, Nia, Tyril, and I wanna go on a little trip to the market. Thought you'd be interested in accompanying us and so we sent Tyril to come wake ya. But he took too long so I assumed the worst-"</p><p>Suddey, impatient and desperate as he was, Tyril squirmed beneath Peter, snapping his attention from the door and back down to his lover. The movement caused friction between his legs and Tyril, sensitive nerves already over worked and being flooded with more sparks of pleasure, couldn't help the loud, wanton gasp that left his lips.</p><p>"Oh!" Imtura sounded through the door and it was known without a doubt that she had heard the elf. Tyril flushed a deeper violet, much to Peter's amusement. "Aye, I should've assumed the best! My mistake!" Her howl of laughter was loud, heard perfectly clear.</p><p>Tyril let out a groan and tried to hide his face in the pillows beside his head. Embarrassment flooded through him. He wished he would just disappear. Peter on the other hand, was laughing along with Imtura.</p><p>"Does this mean Nia and I are to carry on to the market without ya land lovers?" She asked.</p><p>Peter contemplated this with his eyes on the elf again, combing down his exposed chest to his clothed erection, straining against his pants.</p><p>"Mmm, actually," he began and almost laughed when Tyril's head snapped so fast at him him, knowing exactly what Peter was going to say and aiming pleading eyes up at him, hoping to change his mind. "Give us about a minute, and we'll be with you."</p><p>"Noooo, Peter!" The elf groaned and fell back against the bed with a grimace.</p><p>"What? I'm awake and I'm gonna spend every waking minute by your side."</p><p>"I would like these waking moments spent in bed with you not tormenting me like this!"</p><p>"Hmm, but weren't you the one who was driving me so bad to get out of bed?"</p><p>"Shut up." The elf grumbled before sitting up. He glared at the human and shoved him back off of him without exuding much force. The human laughed as he fell back onto the soft bed, bouncing a little.</p><p>Muttering to himself Tyril stood off the bed and went about pulling on he clothes he was discarded of before while Peter watched him.</p><p>"Come on and get ready then. We've got a long day in the market today." The elf pushed.</p><p>But Peter ignored him, instead trailing eyes down his lover's strong and hard body, his own arousal twitching in his pants. He began to regret stopping things like this, but he was just as stubborn as his lover.</p><p>But, there was nothing wrong with having just a little more fun. Getting off the bed he walked behind the elf. Tyril turned his head back to look at Peter, giving the human the chance to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, the first kiss they had since he woke up.</p><p>When they parted, it was only because they needed air, and because they were already late and their friends would be pissed if they delayed them any longer.</p><p>"You better make it up to me." Tyril demanded, chest heaving with every breath be was taking.</p><p>Peter smiled, pressing a short, sweet kiss to Tyril's bare shoulder.</p><p>"Of course my heart, it would be my pleasure to shower you with passion and affection later on!"</p><p>"And you call me insufferable." Tyril grumbled, and although he refused to look at Peter, the human spotted the smile on the elf's face.</p><p>After wearing their clothes and making sure they were presentable, the two walked out of the room hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>